wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Calorick Lichblight
This character is a villain through and through, evil without repent. There is no 'feeling sorry' for him, he is a monster to be reviled. Calorick Stewart in life, and Lichblight in death. Born poor and without power, he'd discover a talent for the arcane that landed him in Dalaran. There he grew to admire Kelthuzad, one of the Six at the time and from there his life has led him to do truly terrible things. It even led to his death at the hands of dwarves. 'Physical Description' Calorick Lichblight Calorick's undeath is... interesting, although beheaded there doesn't appear to be a wound on his neck. His skin has the blue tinge of frostbite and indeed, there is a chill that surrounds him at all times, seeming to radiate from his frigid flesh. His eye sockets are empty, save for twin orbs of flickering lichfire that burn brighter or dimmer with his emotions but most often giving the impression of a butcher, dissecting the next sack of meat for all its choice cuts, pitiless, remorseless. And all while his tone is filled with great joy! As a recent undead, having been killed in Year 31 (Warlords of Draenor) when Modarin Slatefist removed his head in his own 'home', his body lacks much of the same rot that older forsaken experience, although his jaw/skull, back of the neck (spine), elbows, knees, toes, and right hand fingertips are withered enough that bone is visible in places (although without covering, his spine and ribs are clearly visible, with blue skin drawn taut over it). To be precise, his bones are covered in a layer of hoarfrost, like a covering of ice that provides a surprising degree of protection against most attacks, particularly electricity (besides fire-based ones and those that ignore the physical), and a near complete immunity to the cold (although the magical cold of others can still harm him but with heavy resistance on his part). Despite his recent undeath, his hair is cold and greasy, but straight and cracks, like hair you get wet when its very cold outside. His left hand, unlike his right, is completely skeletal. There isn't a spec of flesh on them and are likewise covered in hoarfrost. Unlike his other hand however, this hand, the hand of the Lich, Xeorthe, that Calorick defeated, holds the power to inflict frostbite at a simple touch, a cold so powerful even the undead shiver. Calorick himself is immune to this hand's chilling effects, but enjoys giving the living quite the case of frostbite. This hand can also detach itself from Calorick's wrist, it does have a bit of its own mind, but overall Calorick directs its movements and actions. Personal Effects Robes of the Necrolord: This set of black robes was tailored for Calorick out of ebonweave, complete with powerful enchantments to assist in Calorick's defense as well as protecting his mana reserves while fortifying them. The black robes include highlights of a silver-white cloth, but this purely decorative. Technically apart of the robes are a set of vestments (the drapes of cloth worn over the shoulders), these were made out of imbued frostweave, and are covered head from top to bottom in runes of death, stitched into the fabric using threads of soulcloth. The soulcloth thread and the runes provide more magical-protection, whereas the enchantments on the robes bolster his physical defense, the vestments provide magical defense, including arcane, fire, and the holy light (as well as lesser protection against all others, except fel). Underneath the robes Calorick wears a rather simple and non-magical breastplate in case of weapons that are enchanted to bypass magical defenses. It's made from steel, as mentioned it is very boring. Also included is a rather simple black hat made from silk cloth, it is non-magical but has survived quite some time! Along with the breastplate are a pair of blue silken gloves, the left glove appearing to take the same space as his right hand but that is entirely due to the energy of the lich's hand. Black silk pants, shirt, and a pair of black silk shoes. Deathshade, Staff of Xeorthe: Calorick didn't just take this lich's hand when he defeated him, he also crafted a staff from his essence, from his phylactery, although Calorick will claim that this was the lich's weapon that he simply took for himself. But the truth is that Calorick created this weapon to direct Xeorthe's power and soul through, feeding it souls to the weakened lich just conscious enough to agonize and remain in perpetual torment as his bones make up the staff, bound together as a staff with his own soul. Regardless, having the power of a lich's soul on hand grants Calorick immense power over the undead as well as amplifying his power. Despite holding the flailing soul of a dying lich, or perhaps because of it, Calorick has created an impression of his very soul using Xerothe's essence. Should he be truly destroyed, this staff serves as a failsafe to bring him back to undeath in the body of whomever reunited his Grimoire with the Staff. Lichbane: A most interesting runeblade, Calorick created it himself. The middle of the guard is his mother's skull one side, and his father's skull on the other. Pale green lights dance in their lives, their souls bound within and drawing on his father's experience as a knight in the First War to give the weapon a sort of minor sentience as it seems to leap out of its wielders hand of its own accord to strike at living foes. The left side of the guard is part of his a collection of his father's fingers bound together while the right is his mother's fingers. The handle itself is connected to the actual blade, which is made from saronite, although the handle is wrapped in hardened bands of his father's skin and flesh. The pommel is a black onyx stone set in the saronite. Runes of death are engraved into the middle of the weapon on both sides, and there was great care to make it look like screaming skulls. The edges themselves seem keen, and the enchantments rendered into the blade allow Calorick to summon the weapon to himself as long as the two are on the same plane of existence. The runes of death cause great pain to the living when it strikes them while restoring vitality to the undead that wield it (while he was alive, he was so corrupted by necromancy that he was healed despite the fact his heart still beat), as well sending powerful necromantic surges through the wielder, seeking to send them into a... UNHOLY FRENZY (as the RPG version of the spell, not the WC3 one). The soul of Calorick's father ensures the weapon, even in the hands of a novice, is constantly going for the kill, seemingly jumping out of its wielders hand to kill others, while the soul of his mother constantly seeks to seduce the wielder into committing atrocities, to become as dark and as twisted as they have become. Book of the Dead, Calorick's Grimoire: The covering of this large tome is that of hardened human flesh, thick and seemingly stitched together. The spine is that of dwarf bone while the pages are expertly prepared and very thinly cut elf skin. The pages are written in an ink that is a mixture of elven blood and magical inscription ink. It is a hand written transcription of Kel'thuzads' original book of the dead authored by Calorick during the Third War in the wake of the invasion of Quel'thalas (where else was he going to get THAT much high elf blood?). Although a copy, Calorick went to great efforts to imbue the book with powerful death magic. The result? The book contains every spell of necromancy known to him and the wider Cult of the Damned at the time, all the lore he knew of it, even the scribbling of his former master and Kirin Tor theories on necromancy. Using the book and knowing it from cover to cover allows the wielder to call upon that magic, the runes of death, to both animate and conjure the undead to fight on their behalf. Reading the book however is very difficult, the letters seem to change and shift, swirling and sometimes disappearing entirely! As if possessed of its own mind, the book will flip to the page it thinks its wielder needs the most, giving them some of its own power to cast the spell or ritual it flipped too. What isn't instantly available, hidden in fact, is a failsafe should Calorick be truly and utterly destroyed (its a reference to Otto Blightey from this book). All of his memories, his experiences, EVERYTHING is bound within the book by magic. It will constantly seek to corrupt its wielders into locating his staff and from there be reborn. A soul for a soul, an exchange with the Shadowlands that kills the fool who reunited the book and staff and allowing the necrolord to stalk Azeroth once again. Ring of the Damned: This signet ring, made from bone with a black pearl set into it, bears the sigil of the Cult of the Damned (a ghoulish undead visage with crossed scythes behind it, the pearl is set between the scythes, above the visage) is filled with potent necromantic magic that allows Calorick greater command over lesser undead and a limited chance at manipulating more intelligent undead. Calorick Stewart The description above was for Calorick's undead body, his corpse, but it is without a true soul, no. Calorick Lichblight possesses the echo of a soul, aided by his possession of Deathshade (and the imprint of his essence on it) as well as his Book of the Dead (and the memories and experiences of his life it contains). His soul however did in fact go to the Shadowland. Where you might think that's the end, it is still tethered to his undead body and using that tether he freed himself but found himself unable to truly leave the Shadowlands, set to wander its varied realms while avoiding the powers that could annihilate him, that was until he stumbled into Helheim. Meeting its Queen, Helya, he bargained with her, and she gave him a taste of freedom from the Shadowlands as dwarves, some of the same ones that had killed him, were entering the realm to save a dwarf known as 'Orikson' from damnation. He taunted them and disappeared, but afterwards Helya summoned his soul back to her, locking him within a lantern to create a powerful necromantic artifact to which she then gave to her Helarjar to guide their ships. A replacement, if weaker, to the lantern that she gave Sylvanas and that Genn destroyed. Ironically, having his soul bound within the lantern offered his undead body, Calorick Lichblight, a form of immortality, similar, but not quite the same as the one he desired as a Lich. All Lichblight knows is that no matter how bad the damage, his 'essence' lingers. His head is removed? He can put it back on no problem. If his legs are pulverized, well, he can still move his arms. If EVERYTHING is reduced to a paste or even a pile of ashes, he will linger in eternal pain, unable to actually die (its a reference to Mogworld) until his soul is removed from the lantern and allowed to reunite with his body (where he will then go right back to the Shadowlands!). As a ghost, he appears like a human in their mid to late thirties, tall, perhaps handsome with black hair evenly combed back and clean shaven. His eyes seem cold and heartless, and offer an almost predatory look to anyone he looks at. His ghost is missing its left hand, showing a stump. He seems to be wearing his robes of the necrolord and all the other things mentioned with it up above (clothing and breastplate, just minus the left hand glove). Personality First and foremost, Calorick is an intellectual with a thirst for knowledge and power. He has no qualms about doing anything for such things, but will always try and twist things in his favor. As cunning as he is smart he should never be underestimated. To go along with these facets of his mind is his morbid fascination with the dark powers that he uses to accomplish his goals. Necromancy is an art to him, and causing pain and suffering brings him great pleasure and joy. Should it be a surprise that his favorite hobby in undeath is impaling people and keeping them alive for TWO days while impaled? Calorick is also very much eccentric, where before he was cold and calculating, traits still shared by his ghostly soul, the undead corpse of Calorick has become far less likely to lie. He prefers brutal honesty and speaking plainly about his intentions for a person with glee in his voice! To put it plainly, he is smart, clever, curious, power hungry, morbid, sadistic, and psychotic. His few emotions include glee, fascination, curiosity, amusement, boredom, and has moments where he's a grim grumpy undead! 'History' Born in year -10 in a simple farmhouse outside of Andorhol. Due to this, the First War was a distant rumor, hardly a reality. His father was a tall and burly man, stubborn but loyal to his family and his word, while his mother was kind, loving, and an amazing cook. His farmhouse was frequently visited by the local guard, wanting some of his mother's famous soup, while other farmers could always trust his father to help when needed like he could trust them to help him. The only downside was the noble who technically owned the land his family, and many others, worked. He taxed them to the bone, barely able to make the coin to survive (although his mother managed to save just enough coin to buy gifts for Calorick), he was greatly hated by the people, and so he sent his thugs to collect the taxes, threatening to causes 'damages' if they refused or were slow to pay. He lived on a manor Just before the Second War broke out, something... strange happened to Calorick, while a simple farmer's boy with a very basic education (but an intense desire to learn more, even teaching himself to read and write with his parents assistance, his mother would buy him books with what coin they could spare), he learned he had an innate gift with the arcane. He learned this when he accidentally froze the farmhouse's nearby pond, but this power was uncontrollable for his inexperienced mind but it did gain the interest of the Kirin Tor. This spared him from being sent to war, like his father. His father would actually survive the Second War, although not a trained warrior, he was part of Andorhol's militia and so swinging a sword and using a shield was nothing new to him. He actually taught Calorick how to use a sword while the First War was going on, in case those rumors became truth. Dalaran (Year 4 - 16) Although a mere apprentice at the age of 14, a novice when he stepped foot into the magical city of Dalaran, Calorick proved a quick study. He had the desire to learn and the will to command the arcane, although not a prodigy, he made up for it in his voracious study of the arts, spending much of his time in Dalaran's libraries to learn between classes. It was said he ate little, drank less, and seemingly never slept. A friend he made in Year 10 was the dwarf mage and enchanter, Kalrum Greatforge, who assisted him in gaining access to books above his 'reading level'. Besides him, Calorick was mostly a loner, the farm boy no one expected much from, all except one. Kelthuzad, although he never took Calorick as a direct apprentice, he kept tabs on the boy and when he was removed from the Six, but before he went to chase the Lich King's whispers of power in Year 15, he entrusted Calorick with a modified book of his experiments into necromancy, believing him to be like himself, unrelenting in the pursuit of knowledge and willing to tackle any magic. He was right, Calorick engrossed himself into the readings, but lacked the magical expertise to even begin to recreate the seemingly simple experiments Kelthuzad had performed on rats. Kelthuzad's departure greatly saddened Calorick, he looked up to the Archmage and thought it to be unfair. But, as per his advice, Calorick kept these thoughts secret and began to study the darker arts in secret, thankfully, although Kalrum was not one to practice dark magic (*cough*, yet), he was one to indulge curiosity. He used his library privilege to get Calorick tomes meant for specific study by trusted mages in the Kirin Tor, books normally 'forbidden' to most. Calorick escaped notice with only minor warnings for a time, but just as suspicion was becoming too much he received a letter from Kelthuzad, later in Year 15, asking him to meet privately and to bring the book he gave Calorick as well as a collection of other books. Calorick did so, meeting and hearing of his hero's vision and 'religion'. He joined his mentor, and a year later he simply left Dalaran and never returned and instead was taught by Kelthuzad and other veteran mages he recruited, trained by all of them in Scholomance (perhaps even Helcular, but such would be speculation). The Cult of the Damned (Year 16 - 25) Calorick was a man of 26 by the time he became a necromancer, trained by his hero Kelthuzad and others Kelthuzad had trusted the truth of his 'religion' to. Calorick was easily corrupted and dedicated his life to serving the Cult and his mentor's mysterious master in Northrend, the Lich King. The power was intoxicating, but he was forced to keep it a secret, although he wasn't Kirin Tor anymore he had to act in secret and so spent much of his time in Scholomance, studying and experimenting and training the Cult's novices. Yet, when the Third War started he became far more active, it was also his first test of loyalty. He returned home, to his aging parents, he was welcomed, hugged, all things parents should do, but he was not the same. He waited until his father had to go tend the fields, joining him for 'old times sake' and to 'catch up', although he had survived the Second War, his father had been maimed and things had gotten worse for his family. Part of him didn't want to do what came next, but the time for turning back had passed long ago and so he plunged the dagger into his father's back, killing him. He raised him as a ghoul after, returning to the farmhouse and letting him finish off his wife. With that done, he put his father down again, he had completed his test but would not use his parents as common soldiers for the Cult and so he buried them under their favorite tree, a tree Calorick had planted when he was very young. With that done, he was instructed to assist the same noble that had made life hell for his family, he had been an early convert to Kelthuzad's religion. This noble didn't know him, why would he? So, Calorick assisted him in converting his staff into the undead before he made a mistake. He insulted Kelthuzad, wondering if his promised immortality was a sham and so Calorick revealed who he was. Still the noble didn't remember, he didn't even know the names of the sharecroppers on his land, and so Calorick ordered the now undead staff to eat him alive, slowly. Leaving nothing but broken bones, the marrow consumed. He was punished for it, but it was hardly worth losing a necromancer over and so Calorick continued to serve. Quel'thalas and the Aftermath (Year 20 - 21) He did relatively minor work during the Third War, a human village there, assisting a skirmish here, helping create an abomination once in awhile, and so on. Yet, the big contribution he made was his service during the invasion of Quel'thalas. He personally aided in several Scourge victories during the campaign, and helped spread the corruption that would later be known as the Dead Scar. It was during this time that a high elf lich known as Xeorthe would betray the Scourge, gathering the courage to do so despite being bound to the Lich King for the destruction of his homeland. Instead of instantly destroying him, Kel'thuzad (he's a lich now, remember?) decided to have Calorick do so alone as a test of power, promising grand rewards should he succeed, but expecting him to die in all likelihood. Yet, Calorick returned, his left hand replaced with the lich's own, and instead of destroying Xeorthe's soul and phylactery, he remade it into a staff called Deathshade. By now, Calorick was as skilled as any lesser Archmage. He was 31 years old when He finally defeated Xeorthe, chasing and plotting against him for over a year. After Xeorthe was successfully bound within a staff of his own bones, forever enslaved to Calorick's will with an eternity of pain and use to look forward too, Calorick was awarded the Robes of the Necrolord and given the title, one of the earliest to possess it. At the time, it was made out of... less impressive materials, mageweave namely, but he'd have it replaced with the one he wears now during Wrath of the Lich King, shortly before he quit the Cult of the Damned. With the defeat of Xeorthe, Calorick spent most of his time in Scholomance or in the Plaguelands. It was during this time that he dug up his mother and father, taking many of their bones to being creating a runeblade for himself to wield into battle, a blade he named "Lichbane" after his accomplishment defeating the rogue Lich. This included half of each of their skulls, all their finger and even their toe bones, and some more in case he needed it. Naxxramas and the Plaguelands (Year 25) The rise of the Argent Dawn made things very difficult and dangerous for Calorick and the rest of the Cult of the Damned. While still at an advantage, he was worried and began efforts to make himself disappear. Records of him as a cultist disappeared, those who knew him by his name were silently disposed of, and by the time Scholomance fell (the first time), there were very few who knew him and none of it on paper (that he didn't control), to them, he was The Lichblight, a necrolord capable of defeating even a Lich. He used illusions to disguise his face, so even those who knew him would not recognize him. Calorick's paranoia became truth with the fall of Naxxramas, the dread citadel being forced to retreat with the 'death' of Kel'thuzad. Although Calorick didn't think he'd stay dead and knew that the Cult had some agents in the Argent Dawn. Despite knowing that, this defeat did bring about a sense of disillusionment with the Cult as a whole. How could they be losing with such power? With Arthas, the new Lich King? How could Kel'thuzad be defeated? He disappeared for a time, taking up residence in the manor of the same noble that made his old life a living hell and the same noble he fed to ghouls. There he rose up that nobles ancestors to serve him as they were interred nearby. There were few visitors, but he remained vigilant and defended his new home fiercely. The few who found it, shrouded in magical fog of his own casting, were never heard from again. Wrath of the Lich King (Year 27) He had felt it in his bones, the rising of the Lich King and the tremble of his armies as they invaded the world once again. So, Calorick rejoined the cult, using the moniker of Lichblight once again. They welcomed him with open arms but suspicious eyes and he was forced to prove himself all over again, but they honored his prior rank of Necrolord and upon his request would make him the robes he wears today. His theater of operations was Stormwind, using his illusions to become Calorick Stewart as he was when he was a mage, seemingly without the corruption of necromancy. He kept this illusion all the way until the opening of the red dark portal, when the Iron Horde invaded. Before that though, he'd officially quit the Cult of the Damned when Kel'thuzad was defeated again, a choice that was, in his mind, reaffirmed to be correct when Arthas fell as well. Clearly they were worthless if they were defeated, the Archlich was no longer a 'hero', but a target to aim for and surpass. Thus, began Calorick's obsession and quest to achieve immortality as a Lich. The Fall of Stewart (Year 31) Calorick kept low in Stormwind, pretending to be a Lesser Archmage of the Kirin Tor, a face he'd change to Hedge Wizard when dealing with the Kirin Tor. He recognized some, and they recognized him, but thankfully none knew of his former dealings with the Cult of the Damned. For a brief time, he kept tabs on a group of death knights going under the name of The Shadow Vault, aiding the Cult of the Damned once more in their dealings but he did not officially rejoin the cult. In secret, he prepared his ritual components, almost ready for the passage into undeath he was obsessed with. What he needed now was sacrifices, and lucky him he had recently 'befriended' a group of dwarves in a bar called the Cask 'n' Anvil. He then lured them with invitations to his 'manor', parting the fog for them to sacrifice the lot of them! What he did not expect however, was to underestimate them and so he lost his head, literally when Modarin Slatefist's holy sword removed it. But, this was not the end for Calorick, he was in the process of becoming a Lich and so his soul went to the Shadowlands but was not tethered there. It was still bound to his body, a body that would reanimate after being rescued by the Death Knight called Veroe, a servant Calorick had created himself. Now with some of the powers of Lichdom, Calorick took the name Lichblight once again, but alongside his true name in his undeath while his soul roamed the Shadowlands in search of an escape. Helya's Bargain (Year 32) Calorick's soul, still going by Stewart, would eventually stumble into the realm of Helya, Helheim. Finding quickly he couldn't escape, he approached her queenship and tried to bargain with her. His freedom, for his servitude. She seemingly agreed, granting him a taste of freedom as she then had to deal with a bunch of dwarves Odyn had sent to retrieve a dwarven soul she had... acquired. After the dwarves had successfully gained Orikson's soul and left, Helya retrieved Calorick's soul and to his horror, bound him within a lantern. This lantern was given to her Kvaldir, her Helarjar to use in their raiding and attacks. It'd light their way through even the darkest of magical fog while also shrouding them in the shadows of death. Battle for Azeroth (Year 33) The only notable things Calorick has done in this year are what I've roleplayed him as doing (as this was when I faction changed him to Horde and it was in the Nazjatar/Mechagon patch that I started roleplaying him more and joined the Shadows of Lordaeron guild. These include... * Getting a female blood elf player to cut off her own arm in order to save her boss. ** Saving her boss by replacing all of his blood and bone marrow, BUT getting him addicted to a unique 'flavor' of blight Calorick created called "Lichblight" so he ironically doesn't die due to blood poisoning (he used blood from corpses, and used a spell to make the blood 'fresh'). ** Taunting said female blood elf player with her arm at the opening of her boss's pub (although after most of the fun had happened). * Almost murdering a blood elf in Orgrimmar because he was talking treason (Calorick didn't really care about that) and because he had a bounty (for how much or from who, Calorick didn't know and didn't plan to collect it). Both perfect excuses to kill someone for no other reason then Calorick was bored. 'Quotes' Not exact quotes, but some terms/close phrases Calorick is fond of. "Choice cut" = Living mortal creature, usually applied to well maintained and healthy specimens, male or female, often of the elven race. "What wonderful tendons!" "You have excellent cartilage, I can just tell." "With muscles like those, I could create quite the impressive monster!" 'Trivia' Calorick began as a human mage on Wyrmrest Accord during Warlord's of Draenor. I made him with the sole intention of being a surviving member of the Cult of the Damned, I even made an alternate profile for him when he was using illusions to hide his true identity in Stormwind or Ironforge. As I'm a member of the dwarven Mead Hall, I befriended the dwarves on Calorick while keeping the truth hidden. During this time I got into some fun trouble in Stormwind, and was apart of the Shadow Vault for awhile (pretending to be on the side of the Ebon Blade as a lesser archmage sent from Dalaran while assisting the Cult of the Damned). At the time, I only had the fairly generic 'bad guy' ideas for him, I wanted him to be charismatic, completely evil, and powerful. Pretty mundane, and then I did the event "Necromancer's Isle" (it went on for 6 hours!), where the Mead Hall fought their way through his lair, unknowing that he intended to sacrifice them to fuel his rebirth as a Lich. They defeated his traps, they defeated his 'loyal' death knight, Veroe, and found their way to him. He gave them a good fight, but was unable to kill them and was behead by Modarin (an actual player in the Mead Hall). I had a few ideas, some of them I made uncanon (like him actually becoming a Lich), but I did keep some of them (hence Ghost Calorick Stewart). The original idea was for a yearly horror event near Halloween where Calorick does something or another and the dwarves stop him. But, I ended up faction changing him to Horde (Forsaken) to RP over there, he is still a villain for the Mead Hall though. This is where his character evolved, remaining an unrepentant evil villain but with new inspiration! Namely, Doctor Otto Blightey from D.P. Prior's "Nameless Dwarf" series (the book linked earlier was for book 3 in the Legends of the Nameless Dwarf, which is more like the 6th book in the story. Otto is originally introduced in the... second or third book I believe, after Carnifex but makes a return in the fifth or sixth book (I don't really recall, I read all of them as a single omnibus). 'External Links' * World of Warcraft Armory Page * Mythweaver's Character Sheet (Made for fun, Calorick isn't really 35th level in 3.5 D&D, although he is still very dangerous) Category:Forsaken Category:Characters Category:The Shadow Vault Category:Mage Category:Horde Mage Category:Necromancer